The Murder
by minichan1612
Summary: Alex Grayem was just one of the many detectives apart of the CSI team that has been put together to help catch the assassin that is killing everyone in in the small town of Waterville. The team has a group of 7 detectives. The 7 detectives are Alex Grayem, Theo Lumber, Abbey Hunter, Grant Parker, Adam Rodriguez, John Rupert and Hayley diamond. this is my own story. please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – ****_The World is Ending_**

It was 5:30 am in the small town of Waterville when Alex Grayem got a phone call from the lead detective on their most recent case known as _The World is Ending._ "Another body was found, but this time over near Lake Air," said Theo Lumber the team leader. Alex Grayem thought to himself if only this nightmare would end, this case is beginning to stress everyone out. At exactly 6:15am the whole team met up at Lake Air to search the area for any hints that they can find.

It was 6:30am before the team found any good leads to who the killers may be, "Look over here, I just found a button which could of come off the killers shirt" said Grant Parker another detective working on the case. Theo Lumber decides to take a look at the discovery and realises that they need a forensics scientist part of the team so he calls in Abbey Hunter to help on the case. Abbey arrives just as they were finding more clues to who the killers could possibly be. John Rupert says to Abbey Hunter "I just found a piece of fabric, do you think you can analyse it for us and see what type of material and clothing it comes from?" Abbey reply's with "you should know me by now, if you find evidence I can solve it" Theo over hears Abbey and John talking and interrupts "we are meant to be working not talking!" John holds up the piece of fabric for Theo to see, once Theo has seen the piece of fabric he walks away slowly but not convinced. At 7am the team makes one more search of the perimeters to see if they can find any more evidence but none is found until they are walking back to the van to pack everything up. Adam sees something shining in the light from the sun and races over to it and picks it up, he calls out to everyone, "come quick, look at this" everyone races over the where Adam is and Abbey takes the shiny piece and examines it, once she reaches her conclusion she states, "This is a pure 24carat gold earring that was made in Thailand in approximately 1993, this piece is extremely rare which will make it easier to track. Ill contact the maker in Thailand when I get back to my lab and fill you in once I know more." Theo then realises how much this could help with the case and congratulates Adam on his work, "well done Adam, this could help us solve the case." Adam reply's with "thanks Theo that means a lot coming from you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 – ****_The World is Ending_**

It was 5:30 am in the small town of Waterville when Alex Grayem got a phone call from the lead detective on their most recent case known as _The World is Ending._ "Another body was found, but this time over near Lake Air," said Theo Lumber the team leader. Alex Grayem thought to himself if only this nightmare would end, this case is beginning to stress everyone out. At exactly 6:15am the whole team met up at Lake Air to search the area for any hints that they can find.

It was 6:30am before the team found any good leads to who the killers may be, "Look over here, I just found a button which could of come off the killers shirt" said Grant Parker another detective working on the case. Theo Lumber decides to take a look at the discovery and realises that they need a forensics scientist part of the team so he calls in Abbey Hunter to help on the case. Abbey arrives just as they were finding more clues to who the killers could possibly be. John Rupert says to Abbey Hunter "I just found a piece of fabric, do you think you can analyse it for us and see what type of material and clothing it comes from?" Abbey reply's with "you should know me by now, if you find evidence I can solve it" Theo over hears Abbey and John talking and interrupts "we are meant to be working not talking!" John holds up the piece of fabric for Theo to see, once Theo has seen the piece of fabric he walks away slowly but not convinced. At 7am the team makes one more search of the perimeters to see if they can find any more evidence but none is found until they are walking back to the van to pack everything up. Adam sees something shining in the light from the sun and races over to it and picks it up, he calls out to everyone, "come quick, look at this" everyone races over the where Adam is and Abbey takes the shiny piece and examines it, once she reaches her conclusion she states, "This is a pure 24carat gold earring that was made in Thailand in approximately 1993, this piece is extremely rare which will make it easier to track. Ill contact the maker in Thailand when I get back to my lab and fill you in once I know more." Theo then realises how much this could help with the case and congratulates Adam on his work, "well done Adam, this could help us solve the case." Adam reply's with "thanks Theo that means a lot coming from you."

**Chapter 2 – _Tara, Max, Troy_**

Kim, Sarah, Jake and Jack were all inside talking when they heard a scream from outside, after a while they realised that Sarah and Jack's three kids were outside and that something might have happened. "Tara, Max, Troy, is everything ok," yelled Sarah. There was no reply so Jack tried yelling out there was still no reply. Sarah started to panic, "what if someone has taken them or worse someone is torturing them," "Sarah calm down" said Kim, "we need you at your best so that we can find them." They all went inside to gather some equipment together in case of emergencies. Sarah packed the first out kit, food and ropes, Jack packed guns and other weapons that could come in use if needed. Kim and Jake kept searching outside to see if they had come back or found any traces of where they could be. "Kim I found something, come quick," said Jake, Kim ran over to where Jake is and had a look, "it's a piece of fabric, it looks like it's from Tara's shirt, can you remember what colour her shirt was?" asked Kim. "I think it was blue but ill check with Sarah," Jack and Sarah were just coming outside with the equipment that they packed when Jake yelled out "Sarah come look at this," it was a foot print it looked like a size 3 shoe which is most likely to be Tara's. Sarah took a look and saw that it wasn't just a foot print it was a trace but there was something wrong with it, "Jake come look, something isn't right about this" Jake raced to where Sarah was kneeling and took a look. "Oh my, I think Tara's limping, see how the track has a drag in it?" Sarah notices it and starts to cry. Kim and Jack hear Sarah crying and walk over to where they are, Jack is the first to speak "What did you find?" Sarah looks up and explains to Jack and Kim, "this shoe print is about a size 3 which would be Tara but she is limping, something bad has happened." Kim steps in "it's going to be ok Sarah, we will find them."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1 – ****_The World is Ending_**

It was 5:30 am in the small town of Waterville when Alex Grayem got a phone call from the lead detective on their most recent case known as _The World is Ending._ "Another body was found, but this time over near Lake Air," said Theo Lumber the team leader. Alex Grayem thought to himself if only this nightmare would end, this case is beginning to stress everyone out. At exactly 6:15am the whole team met up at Lake Air to search the area for any hints that they can find.

It was 6:30am before the team found any good leads to who the killers may be, "Look over here, I just found a button which could of come off the killers shirt" said Grant Parker another detective working on the case. Theo Lumber decides to take a look at the discovery and realises that they need a forensics scientist part of the team so he calls in Abbey Hunter to help on the case. Abbey arrives just as they were finding more clues to who the killers could possibly be. John Rupert says to Abbey Hunter "I just found a piece of fabric, do you think you can analyse it for us and see what type of material and clothing it comes from?" Abbey reply's with "you should know me by now, if you find evidence I can solve it" Theo over hears Abbey and John talking and interrupts "we are meant to be working not talking!" John holds up the piece of fabric for Theo to see, once Theo has seen the piece of fabric he walks away slowly but not convinced. At 7am the team makes one more search of the perimeters to see if they can find any more evidence but none is found until they are walking back to the van to pack everything up. Adam sees something shining in the light from the sun and races over to it and picks it up, he calls out to everyone, "come quick, look at this" everyone races over the where Adam is and Abbey takes the shiny piece and examines it, once she reaches her conclusion she states, "This is a pure 24carat gold earring that was made in Thailand in approximately 1993, this piece is extremely rare which will make it easier to track. Ill contact the maker in Thailand when I get back to my lab and fill you in once I know more." Theo then realises how much this could help with the case and congratulates Adam on his work, "well done Adam, this could help us solve the case." Adam reply's with "thanks Theo that means a lot coming from you."

**Chapter 2 – _Tara, Max, Troy_**

Kim, Sarah, Jake and Jack were all inside talking when they heard a scream from outside, after a while they realised that Sarah and Jack's three kids were outside and that something might have happened. "Tara, Max, Troy, is everything ok," yelled Sarah. There was no reply so Jack tried yelling out there was still no reply. Sarah started to panic, "what if someone has taken them or worse someone is torturing them," "Sarah calm down" said Kim, "we need you at your best so that we can find them." They all went inside to gather some equipment together in case of emergencies. Sarah packed the first out kit, food and ropes, Jack packed guns and other weapons that could come in use if needed. Kim and Jake kept searching outside to see if they had come back or found any traces of where they could be. "Kim I found something, come quick," said Jake, Kim ran over to where Jake is and had a look, "it's a piece of fabric, it looks like it's from Tara's shirt, can you remember what colour her shirt was?" asked Kim. "I think it was blue but ill check with Sarah," Jack and Sarah were just coming outside with the equipment that they packed when Jake yelled out "Sarah come look at this," it was a foot print it looked like a size 3 shoe which is most likely to be Tara's. Sarah took a look and saw that it wasn't just a foot print it was a trace but there was something wrong with it, "Jake come look, something isn't right about this" Jake raced to where Sarah was kneeling and took a look. "Oh my, I think Tara's limping, see how the track has a drag in it?" Sarah notices it and starts to cry. Kim and Jack hear Sarah crying and walk over to where they are, Jack is the first to speak "What did you find?" Sarah looks up and explains to Jack and Kim, "this shoe print is about a size 3 which would be Tara but she is limping, something bad has happened." Kim steps in "it's going to be ok Sarah, we will find them."

**Chapter 3 - _Evidence_**

Kim, Sarah, Jack and Jake all set out in search of the three kids, Jake was the first to find something; it was a piece of blonde hair. Considering that Max has brown hair and Troy has reddish hair it could only be Tara's. Sarah saw that Jake was studying something and walked over to him and said "what did you find? Is it another clue?" Jake could hear the worry in Sarah's voice and decided to stay calm well calm as possible and replied with "I think it's a piece of Tara's hair, it's blonde and long just like hers and there is a foot print here that looks about the same size as the one that was found outside earlier." Kim found a necklace with the letter T on it so she called over Jake, Sarah and Jack to confirm what she had found. "Jake, Sarah, Jack come quick I found something," they all raced over to where Kim was standing and looked at what she had in her hand and noticed that it was Tara's diamond necklace which she had been given to her for her birthday just a couple of weeks earlier. "Oh my, this is bad," shrieked Sarah when she saw the necklace. "Tara never takes that off, not even when she is going swimming." Just as the four of them were about to set off again in search of more evidence Troy appeared out of a heap of trees. "Where have you been," Screamed Sarah when she saw Troy appear before running over to him for the biggest hug possible! As Troy attempts to speak there is a sound in the trees behind them they all jump when they see a small fox run out from under a bush.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 1 – ****_The World is Ending_**

It was 5:30 am in the small town of Waterville when Alex Grayem got a phone call from the lead detective on their most recent case known as _The World is Ending._ "Another body was found, but this time over near Lake Air," said Theo Lumber the team leader. Alex Grayem thought to himself if only this nightmare would end, this case is beginning to stress everyone out. At exactly 6:15am the whole team met up at Lake Air to search the area for any hints that they can find.

It was 6:30am before the team found any good leads to who the killers may be, "Look over here, I just found a button which could of come off the killers shirt" said Grant Parker another detective working on the case. Theo Lumber decides to take a look at the discovery and realises that they need a forensics scientist part of the team so he calls in Abbey Hunter to help on the case. Abbey arrives just as they were finding more clues to who the killers could possibly be. John Rupert says to Abbey Hunter "I just found a piece of fabric, do you think you can analyse it for us and see what type of material and clothing it comes from?" Abbey reply's with "you should know me by now, if you find evidence I can solve it" Theo over hears Abbey and John talking and interrupts "we are meant to be working not talking!" John holds up the piece of fabric for Theo to see, once Theo has seen the piece of fabric he walks away slowly but not convinced. At 7am the team makes one more search of the perimeters to see if they can find any more evidence but none is found until they are walking back to the van to pack everything up. Adam sees something shining in the light from the sun and races over to it and picks it up, he calls out to everyone, "come quick, look at this" everyone races over the where Adam is and Abbey takes the shiny piece and examines it, once she reaches her conclusion she states, "This is a pure 24carat gold earring that was made in Thailand in approximately 1993, this piece is extremely rare which will make it easier to track. Ill contact the maker in Thailand when I get back to my lab and fill you in once I know more." Theo then realises how much this could help with the case and congratulates Adam on his work, "well done Adam, this could help us solve the case." Adam reply's with "thanks Theo that means a lot coming from you."

**Chapter 2 – _Tara, Max, Troy_**

Kim, Sarah, Jake and Jack were all inside talking when they heard a scream from outside, after a while they realised that Sarah and Jack's three kids were outside and that something might have happened. "Tara, Max, Troy, is everything ok," yelled Sarah. There was no reply so Jack tried yelling out there was still no reply. Sarah started to panic, "what if someone has taken them or worse someone is torturing them," "Sarah calm down" said Kim, "we need you at your best so that we can find them." They all went inside to gather some equipment together in case of emergencies. Sarah packed the first out kit, food and ropes, Jack packed guns and other weapons that could come in use if needed. Kim and Jake kept searching outside to see if they had come back or found any traces of where they could be. "Kim I found something, come quick," said Jake, Kim ran over to where Jake is and had a look, "it's a piece of fabric, it looks like it's from Tara's shirt, can you remember what colour her shirt was?" asked Kim. "I think it was blue but ill check with Sarah," Jack and Sarah were just coming outside with the equipment that they packed when Jake yelled out "Sarah come look at this," it was a foot print it looked like a size 3 shoe which is most likely to be Tara's. Sarah took a look and saw that it wasn't just a foot print it was a trace but there was something wrong with it, "Jake come look, something isn't right about this" Jake raced to where Sarah was kneeling and took a look. "Oh my, I think Tara's limping, see how the track has a drag in it?" Sarah notices it and starts to cry. Kim and Jack hear Sarah crying and walk over to where they are, Jack is the first to speak "What did you find?" Sarah looks up and explains to Jack and Kim, "this shoe print is about a size 3 which would be Tara but she is limping, something bad has happened." Kim steps in "it's going to be ok Sarah, we will find them."

**Chapter 3 - _Evidence_**

Kim, Sarah, Jack and Jake all set out in search of the three kids, Jake was the first to find something; it was a piece of blonde hair. Considering that Max has brown hair and Troy has reddish hair it could only be Tara's. Sarah saw that Jake was studying something and walked over to him and said "what did you find? Is it another clue?" Jake could hear the worry in Sarah's voice and decided to stay calm well calm as possible and replied with "I think it's a piece of Tara's hair, it's blonde and long just like hers and there is a foot print here that looks about the same size as the one that was found outside earlier." Kim found a necklace with the letter T on it so she called over Jake, Sarah and Jack to confirm what she had found. "Jake, Sarah, Jack come quick I found something," they all raced over to where Kim was standing and looked at what she had in her hand and noticed that it was Tara's diamond necklace which she had been given to her for her birthday just a couple of weeks earlier. "Oh my, this is bad," shrieked Sarah when she saw the necklace. "Tara never takes that off, not even when she is going swimming." Just as the four of them were about to set off again in search of more evidence Troy appeared out of a heap of trees. "Where have you been," Screamed Sarah when she saw Troy appear before running over to him for the biggest hug possible! As Troy attempts to speak there is a sound in the trees behind them they all jump when they see a small fox run out from under a bush.

**Chapter 4 - _Gotcha_**

As the investigation continues Abbey continues to find new evidence to help with catching the killer. "Aha!" yells Abbey excitedly as she finds a break in the investigation. Not being able to pick up the phone and call Theo fast enough she stumbles before dialling the number. "Theo it's Abbey, I just had a major breakthrough in the investigation with some of the evidence, can you come down here please?" "I'm on my way Abbez, don't go anywhere." Replied Theo unable to put the phone down fast enough. Racing to Abbey's lab Theo thought to himself 'this is great, finally we have a breakthrough, we might actually get somewhere with the investigation.' "What have you got Abbey?" Theo questioned as he walked quickly into her lab, down on the last floor away from everyone. "Well, the fabric that was found at the crime found was blue, I found some DNA on it and it came back negative for anyone that is in the system, so the killer is possibly someone that has not been caught yet. Get me someone's DNA to test it against and I'll tell you if it is them or not. "Abbez you told me you found something, that doesn't sound like anything to me that would help in anyway." Theo said frustrated that he had raced down to her lab for no reason. "Hang on Theo; I'm still getting to the good part." Abbey said quickly so that Theo doesn't get to frustrated waiting. "The button that was found is from the same shirt as the fabric I was able to match the thread from the button to the shirt." "The 24 carat gold earring was a little bit more difficult to find evidence from. I was able to get DNA from it which matches the DNA on the fabric but I also found DNA from someone else as well. I ran it through the data base and got a match. The DNA belongs to…give me a drum roll Theo" Theo looks angrily at Abbey and she gets the hint to just break the news. "The DNA belongs to the one and the only Sarah Thrill." "What did you just say?" Theo asked in surprise. "The DNA belongs to Sarah Thrill, what's wrong Theo? I thought you would be ecstatic about this find." replied Abbey not as happy with her find as before. "It's just; I thought she would still be in prison." Theo said letting the worry in his voice show. "Okay, just let me check for you, shouldn't take long." "A ha" cried Abbey in an excited voice. "She was released on a good behaviour notice a month ago." "That's good work Abbez!" Theo said as he quickly walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 1 – ****_The World is Ending_**

It was 5:30 am in the small town of Waterville when Alex Grayem got a phone call from the lead detective on their most recent case known as _The World is Ending._ "Another body was found, but this time over near Lake Air," said Theo Lumber the team leader. Alex Grayem thought to himself if only this nightmare would end, this case is beginning to stress everyone out. At exactly 6:15am the whole team met up at Lake Air to search the area for any hints that they can find.

It was 6:30am before the team found any good leads to who the killers may be, "Look over here, I just found a button which could of come off the killers shirt" said Grant Parker another detective working on the case. Theo Lumber decides to take a look at the discovery and realises that they need a forensics scientist part of the team so he calls in Abbey Hunter to help on the case. Abbey arrives just as they were finding more clues to who the killers could possibly be. John Rupert says to Abbey Hunter "I just found a piece of fabric, do you think you can analyse it for us and see what type of material and clothing it comes from?" Abbey reply's with "you should know me by now, if you find evidence I can solve it" Theo over hears Abbey and John talking and interrupts "we are meant to be working not talking!" John holds up the piece of fabric for Theo to see, once Theo has seen the piece of fabric he walks away slowly but not convinced. At 7am the team makes one more search of the perimeters to see if they can find any more evidence but none is found until they are walking back to the van to pack everything up. Adam sees something shining in the light from the sun and races over to it and picks it up, he calls out to everyone, "come quick, look at this" everyone races over the where Adam is and Abbey takes the shiny piece and examines it, once she reaches her conclusion she states, "This is a pure 24carat gold earring that was made in Thailand in approximately 1993, this piece is extremely rare which will make it easier to track. Ill contact the maker in Thailand when I get back to my lab and fill you in once I know more." Theo then realises how much this could help with the case and congratulates Adam on his work, "well done Adam, this could help us solve the case." Adam reply's with "thanks Theo that means a lot coming from you."

**Chapter 2 – _Tara, Max, Troy_**

Kim, Sarah, Jake and Jack were all inside talking when they heard a scream from outside, after a while they realised that Sarah and Jack's three kids were outside and that something might have happened. "Tara, Max, Troy, is everything ok," yelled Sarah. There was no reply so Jack tried yelling out there was still no reply. Sarah started to panic, "what if someone has taken them or worse someone is torturing them," "Sarah calm down" said Kim, "we need you at your best so that we can find them." They all went inside to gather some equipment together in case of emergencies. Sarah packed the first out kit, food and ropes, Jack packed guns and other weapons that could come in use if needed. Kim and Jake kept searching outside to see if they had come back or found any traces of where they could be. "Kim I found something, come quick," said Jake, Kim ran over to where Jake is and had a look, "it's a piece of fabric, it looks like it's from Tara's shirt, can you remember what colour her shirt was?" asked Kim. "I think it was blue but ill check with Sarah," Jack and Sarah were just coming outside with the equipment that they packed when Jake yelled out "Sarah come look at this," it was a foot print it looked like a size 3 shoe which is most likely to be Tara's. Sarah took a look and saw that it wasn't just a foot print it was a trace but there was something wrong with it, "Jake come look, something isn't right about this" Jake raced to where Sarah was kneeling and took a look. "Oh my, I think Tara's limping, see how the track has a drag in it?" Sarah notices it and starts to cry. Kim and Jack hear Sarah crying and walk over to where they are, Jack is the first to speak "What did you find?" Sarah looks up and explains to Jack and Kim, "this shoe print is about a size 3 which would be Tara but she is limping, something bad has happened." Kim steps in "it's going to be ok Sarah, we will find them."

**Chapter 3 - _Evidence_**

Kim, Sarah, Jack and Jake all set out in search of the three kids, Jake was the first to find something; it was a piece of blonde hair. Considering that Max has brown hair and Troy has reddish hair it could only be Tara's. Sarah saw that Jake was studying something and walked over to him and said "what did you find? Is it another clue?" Jake could hear the worry in Sarah's voice and decided to stay calm well calm as possible and replied with "I think it's a piece of Tara's hair, it's blonde and long just like hers and there is a foot print here that looks about the same size as the one that was found outside earlier." Kim found a necklace with the letter T on it so she called over Jake, Sarah and Jack to confirm what she had found. "Jake, Sarah, Jack come quick I found something," they all raced over to where Kim was standing and looked at what she had in her hand and noticed that it was Tara's diamond necklace which she had been given to her for her birthday just a couple of weeks earlier. "Oh my, this is bad," shrieked Sarah when she saw the necklace. "Tara never takes that off, not even when she is going swimming." Just as the four of them were about to set off again in search of more evidence Troy appeared out of a heap of trees. "Where have you been," Screamed Sarah when she saw Troy appear before running over to him for the biggest hug possible! As Troy attempts to speak there is a sound in the trees behind them they all jump when they see a small fox run out from under a bush.

**Chapter 4 - _Gotcha_**

As the investigation continues Abbey continues to find new evidence to help with catching the killer. "Aha!" yells Abbey excitedly as she finds a break in the investigation. Not being able to pick up the phone and call Theo fast enough she stumbles before dialling the number. "Theo it's Abbey, I just had a major breakthrough in the investigation with some of the evidence, can you come down here please?" "I'm on my way Abbez, don't go anywhere." Replied Theo unable to put the phone down fast enough. Racing to Abbey's lab Theo thought to himself 'this is great, finally we have a breakthrough, we might actually get somewhere with the investigation.' "What have you got Abbey?" Theo questioned as he walked quickly into her lab, down on the last floor away from everyone. "Well, the fabric that was found at the crime found was blue, I found some DNA on it and it came back negative for anyone that is in the system, so the killer is possibly someone that has not been caught yet. Get me someone's DNA to test it against and I'll tell you if it is them or not. "Abbez you told me you found something, that doesn't sound like anything to me that would help in anyway." Theo said frustrated that he had raced down to her lab for no reason. "Hang on Theo; I'm still getting to the good part." Abbey said quickly so that Theo doesn't get to frustrated waiting. "The button that was found is from the same shirt as the fabric I was able to match the thread from the button to the shirt." "The 24 carat gold earring was a little bit more difficult to find evidence from. I was able to get DNA from it which matches the DNA on the fabric but I also found DNA from someone else as well. I ran it through the data base and got a match. The DNA belongs to…give me a drum roll Theo" Theo looks angrily at Abbey and she gets the hint to just break the news. "The DNA belongs to the one and the only Sarah Thrill." "What did you just say?" Theo asked in surprise. "The DNA belongs to Sarah Thrill, what's wrong Theo? I thought you would be ecstatic about this find." replied Abbey not as happy with her find as before. "It's just; I thought she would still be in prison." Theo said letting the worry in his voice show. "Okay, just let me check for you, shouldn't take long." "A ha" cried Abbey in an excited voice. "She was released on a good behaviour notice a month ago." "That's good work Abbez!" Theo said as he quickly walked out the door.

**Chapter 5 – _NO!_**

"Are you okay Troy?" asked Sarah worried as a mother should be. "Yeah but Tara and Max disappeared, I don't know where they went." Replied Troy. "We will find them, don't you worry about that, go and see dad he will check you over for any wounds that need treatment." Replied Sarah with the whole frightened mother voice.


End file.
